Sugar Daddy
by Sevie-Poo
Summary: How Vergil met Arkham. Contains ArkhamxVergil, MM, Slash


AN: I do not own Devil May Cry or these characters. This is a work of fanfiction. Please read and comment!

--------

Vergil was never to sort to bar hop, let alone go to a bar in general. They were much too noisy and social for his likings. It was a place where the asinine humans would gather to try and find mates for a night—not his life style. Instead, the half-demon much rather preferred the sort of sophisticated lounges attached to hotels. There, one would pay much more for a glass of wine and small crumpet than they would on a local street corner bar. Everyone tended to his or her own business at expensive lounges, and that sort of personal space was what the devil desired.

Having what little of a social life he did in the town of Brooklyn, Vergil was intelligent enough to wear something more appropriate at the times of mingling with the average crowds. It wasn't that he cared what people thought of him on a conscious level, but wearing something a bit more normal wouldn't draw unwanted attention to him.

Bare hands stroked down his suit jacket in attempts at straightening the attire out more. The digits then traveled north to adjust a tie that seemed to make the dark suit complete. As well as Vergil may have carried himself in a classic business suit; there was still something about it that he couldn't quite get used to. Perhaps it was the idea that it was rather neo compared to his desire of the samurai outlook. The half-demon shook his head to rid of the annoyance of the wear in his mind soon after. Blue orbs traveled around the establishment of a cocktail lounge. The place was never crowded, but still he had to pick the seat that was away from the mass.

The seat proved to be comfortable to the demon's figure, but still he could find room to complain about it in his thoughts. This was only displayed by a small cringe in his nose. One leg crossed over the other as he picked up what the company provided as their menu. Optics trailed over the words as decisions were made for pinot noir. The beverage was naturally expensive because of the rareness of it, but Vergil only settled for the best and most exotic.

The order was taken and the half-demon was left to wait. Most of the times he simply sat quietly and went over various plans in his head on how to murder his brother if not going over a secret desire for world destruction. Today, however, had been the second of the two. In time, a small curve smirked his lips that was only disrupted by the server bringing him his wine. Fingers grasped the glass, bringing it to touch against his lips. Just as taste was about to inflect him, the action was brought to a cease by words that made him wince.  
"Mind if I sit here?"

Vergil's head turned to the direction of the sound as he was simply going to respond with a negative answer. By this time though, it had already been too late and the man had placed himself down in a chair beside him. One eye narrowed more than the other at the figure. Most of the time when people spoke such a statement, it meant they were looking for someone to be friends with or to talk to. Normally when taking sight of the person who brought up the inquire; they were of the opposite sex and around the same age as their target. This man wasn't as such: He had to be at least twenty-five years older than Vergil, male, and had a look about him that spoke 'ex-post man' with his bald head and different color pupils.

With a stiff body, Vergil had been placed on his guard as he could just feel the disgusted expression that was resting over his face.

"Don't give me that look." The man smiled as he too crossed one leg over the other. "My name is Arkham."

The half-demon's head tilted slightly as if pondering if he wanted to even speak to this man or not, but the name was just too inviting. "Arkham?" He had wanted to probe him more about the name, but at the same time didn't want to give off the impression that he was interested in him.

"That's what I said."

"Hah, and you wouldn't happen to be from Arkham by chance?" he only gave him a glare before turning his head to the side and taking his first sip of his wine. It would have tasted much better if there wasn't a man next to him.

"So I was right…."

With those words, Vergil turned to give him a glare again. It was a way of questioning without actually verbal communication. And at this, Arkham smiled. "You seemed like the type that would be…lets say…interested in the supernatural."

The other raised a brow as he stared. Just because he knew of some legendary haunted town named 'Arkham' shouldn't have gave off that impression, should it? Vergil could already sense himself that something wasn't too normal about this man if he could detect his own demonic side. There was a certain strangeness though, and he decided to keep a low profile for the moment. "Funny that you could pick me out of ten other business men."

"You're not a business man….but perhaps in a sense you are." Arkham smiled and took out a precious book. "You know, if you were really going to be this anti-social to those interested, then you should have stated it in the ad." At this, Vergil frowned slightly and turned away. "Unless I am mistaken…" with those words, Arkham pulled out a piece of paper from his book and red it out loud to the demon "w-w-w- dot love-finder dot com:" there was a pause to clear his throat. "Insecure half-demon searching for a lifetime mate. Preferably male who enjoys spending their time talking about world domination and demons. Will be at the Brooklyn Love-Craft Lounge on Saturday, August 2nd at 3PM. Please look for an attractive young male with silver hair in a black business suit sitting all alone like a …." He paused for a second before continuing "…like a loser."

By this time, Vergil's eyes had been as wide as they could go. The blood had rushed all to his head, causing a crimson shade across his face. "That jerk went through my calendar again!!" he got up in a yell of vexation. The voice had quieted the rest of the lounge down and turned head. This only deepened the shade of color on his face as he casually sat back down. "I didn't write that! My brother did- that's like the third time…" he grumbled and grinded his teeth together. "I'm not interested in you! Go away!" he got right to the point.

Arkham raised a brow as he leaned his upper body away from the back of the chair "Are you sure about that? You know…I could offer you anything you ever wanted."

The other's brows pressed together as he was rather not amused. "I don't need anyone to get what I want."

"Tell me your knowledge? I have all the powers needed to create spells and damnation upon the human race. With my faith in the Old Ones, we can work together and rip this society apart…"

The speaking about world destruction went on from there. Unfortunately for Vergil, it was that sort of talk about religion and souls that turned him on. Everyone had strange fetishes, and that just so happened to be the half-demon's.

Several hours had passed and Arkham had still been rambling his words, but to Vergil, they were perfect sentences that made sense. By this time the devil had already been on Arkham's lap after going through twelve bottles of wine. "Oh tell me more, more!" He withered on top of Arkham. It amazed Vergil that he had not passed out yet, considering he didn't hold his alcohol that well. Arkham just stimulated him that much.

"Demolition is the answer! Save your soul by joining the Great Ones!" All priest were the same, satanic or holy…they preached and would continue until being forced to stop. Vergil's index finger had found it's way under Arkham's collar as he tilted his head to whisper in his ear "You really know how to turn a man on" The demon blushed as he swallowed harshly. He wondered what had come over him, but this man was just something else, like he had come right out of his fantasy. He knew he wanted to be with him.

Some people in the lounge had started to complain about the two men. It was a rather distasteful sight considering their obvious age differences. Finally the server brought Vergil his bill for the wine. Arkham's pink eye had attained a look at it as the half-demon held it in his hand and stared at it. "Don't you worry about that." Arkham spoke up as he leaned himself to the side slightly in pulling out his wallet. Vergil nuzzled against Arkham's face.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll be your sugar daddy."

"Oh, Arkham…I love you. Lets go take over the world now!"


End file.
